Tutorial
Battle The first aspect of the game that is taught in the tutorial is the battle system. When going into battle, a blue area can be selected to adjust the lineup of shikigami that are going to fight. To change a shikigami drag one in the card line to the position of your choice. The yellow determines which shikigami can spectate, you can put up to 2 and its used for raising purposes. All characters' action orders will be displayed on the action bar. Tap the skill you want to use to select it. Following that, select the target the skill is going to be released on. Skills can be used to attack, defend, heal, and so on depending on the shikigami or onmyouji. The skills can cost onibi, they are the energy points required to release special skils. You start the battle with 3 and can have a maximum of 8. It replenishes every 5 of your turns. The view is able to be changed by dragging the battlefield. Also, the speed of animations can be adjusted between 1x or 2x speed. At the battle's conclusion, different screens will show depending on the outcome. If victory is achieved, the experience gain and drops will be displayed, while a loss nets nothing. Screens are progressed through via tapping. Summon Most shikigami can be summoned. Onmyouji can enter into a contract with youkai, upon which they are called shikigami. There are several ways to summon shikigami. One of the most basic methods to summon is to draw charms on amulets. Shikigami can also be summoned by contract scroll in the book of shikigami once enough shards have been collected. You start with Sanbi no Kitsune, Yuki Onna, and a random N shikigami. They are fixed and cannot be changed. :To know more about summon click here. To check all available shikigami click here. Level All shikigami can be leveled to become a six-star shikigami. They can also be awakened which boosts base stats, unlocks or strengthens skills. A shikigami is summoned at level 1 and can go up to level 40. Shikigami usually are summoned with 2 stars, but there are rare cases that they can come with 3 stars or more. To raise their levels maximize the current level and feed them cards with the ammount of the stars needed. Example: to raise a shikigami to a 3 star, you need 2 shikigami that are 2 star. To 4 you need 3 3 stars and so on. *Exception are blue darumas whose stars cannot be raised and thus cannot reach level 40. Black daruma are unable to reach 6 star. :To learn more about nurturing shikigami visit Shikigami Records Mitama Soul are products of wandering Souls. They can be equipped to make the shikigami stronger by boosting their various stats and giving special effects, and once dropped are found in the Shikigami Book. Soul equipment slots have six positions. Equipping the same Soul in different slots will activate set effects. Soul can be strengthened for better stats, and strengthening requires other Soul and gold as strengthening materials. They can reach a maximum of level 15, starting from level 0. :To know more about Mitama click here. To check all available Mitama click here. Exploration When a chapter of the story is complete, a new area is opened on the map. Special missions called exploration instances can be challenged in these areas. The instances provide gold and experience. Some lesser youkai have increased rewards. each battle in the story maps costs 3 sushi stamina. In story related content, the player taps on a target to begin the battle. When battling, there is chance for a boss to appear, winning against the boss activates spirit sight. Additionally, other gameplay mechanisms are found on the Exploration map, such as the Soul dungeons, which drop Soul, and the Awakening dungeons which drop awakening materials. Hyakki Yakou Available through the Village, the Hyakki Yakou is a way to gain shikigami shards. The Hyakki Yakou can be entered with a friend to improve chances, and once a shikigami is selected from three random ones the Hyakki Yakou starts. If one is captured in the event then extra contract book shards are given. Capturing a shikigami in the procession involves tossing fortune beans at it. :To know more about the Hyakki Yakou click here. Learning Missions Completing 4 learning missions gives 10K gold and 30 beads, 8 gives a mysterious amulet and 30 beads, 13 gives a mysterious amulet and 40 beads. *PVP requirement should be gone in most versions of the tutorial